The Band Competititon
by geekygirl20000
Summary: Marinette and her band class are hosting a band competition. However, her school's rival is also competing. What will happen, and who is responding to her music as she practices her songs she wrote? Will Marinette ever find out?
1. Chapter 1: Marinette

Marinette pulled her flute out of her case as the rest of the band members began to warm up around her. As she warmed up her flute, she couldn't help allowing her mind to drift towards Friday. The day the entire band class would get to play in the competition known as Music in the Parks, and her school was hosting it that year. She missed a note in her warm up, receiving an ugly look from her rival, Chloe, who played Clarinet beside her. Marinette just rolled her eyes and turned her attention towards the band director, Mr. Plagg, or Plagg as he prefered. He had just put his hand up which meant stop playing.

"I have an announcement." Plagg started. "This year, we're hosting the Music in the Parks competition in our school auditorium. We will, of course, have two judges and six schools competing. The schools competing are as follows: The International School of Paris, The Victor Hugo School, Lycée Janson de Sailly, Saint Michel De Picpus, and Collège Saint-Blaise."

At the sound of the school rival, the class groaned. College Saint-Blaise had been the school rival since forever, they've always competed. Sports, drama, etc. But it's all good fun, that's what Marinette believed anyway.

"And, our school, College Francoise Dupont. Alright, now enough announcements, " Plagg said as he opened his music book to their songs and got ready to conduct. "Now pull out your music, and let's begin, "

At the end of class, Marinette packed up her flute and her music and walked back to her locker on the other side of the school. When she got there, Marinette smiled as she saw her best friend, Alya, waiting for her.

"So" Alya said when she saw Marinette walk up. "How did it go?"

"Good, as always, " Marinette stated as she opened her locker.

"No way, girl. Give me the deets, "

Marinette looked at her friend and sighed.

"Fine: we're going against our school rival and four other schools here in our auditorium. Is that enough for the school paper?"

Alya laughed. "Perfect, now I have to go or I'll be late for math. See you later!"

Marinette waved and laughed as her friend walked away. Turning back towards her locker, she grabbed her bag, with all her books inside, and picked her way to class.

Once school was over, Marinette made her way home and collapsed onto her bed, flute case lying next to her. She looked up at her ceiling, then rolled over to look at her balcony.

"I could lie here forever, " she stated longingly.

Deciding she needed practice, she grabbed her music and flute and walked onto her balcony. However, her mind was elsewhere as she set up her music stand. Was the competition going to be fun? Was there going to be drama? What's going to happen between her school and their rival? As these questions soared through her head, she didn't realize that she had finished setting up and was standing in front of her chair thinking.

"Guess I better get started, " she said as she sat down.

After warming up her flute, she began to play. It wasn't anything particular, just a song she had made up. After getting to the chorus, she realized that she wasn't playing alone. Somewhere off in the distance, a trumpet was answering her melody. Together, she and the trumpetest began to make a song and it rang across all of Paris. Once they were finished, Marinette couldn't help but wonder...Who was the trumpetest that answered her?


	2. Chapter 2: Adrien

Adrien sat down and pulled out his trumpet. It was his favorite part of the day, practice on his balcony, and he was waiting to see if the flutist he's been hearing would play so he could join in. So far, who ever it was hasn't disappointed him. While thinking, he warmed up his trumpet. Once he was finished, he sat down to wait, fingering the keys as he did so. There it was. A familiar yet distant sound of a flute. The flute he had come to know so well. He put his trumpet to his lips and began his answer. He followed the melody making sure he was following in its footsteps. Suddenly, the flutist started something new. It was something jazzy and was moving a little fast. He stopped for a second so he could listen. He wished he hadn't, for the music had stopped. Where they listening? He pushed his trumpet against his lips and began again, this time following what he had just heard. The flute joined in again, they played and played. Making it up as they went.

"ADRICKINS!" shouted a voice behind him, making him gurgle the trumpet.

"Hi Chloe, " Adrien said as he listened for the flute. The music and the moment was gone.

Chloe practically bounded to where he stood and pressed an extremely wet kiss onto his cheek.

"What are you playing?" she asked as she peeked at his music.

Adrien grasped his music and pulled it from her line of sight. "Nothing, " he grumbled.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I am competing in the Music in the Parks competition on Friday and so is your school!"

" _Chloe sounds excited, "_ Adrien thought as he began to put his trumpet away in his case.

"I know Chloe, he said as he put his music in its folder. "Tikki announced it today, "

"Oh, "

Adrien was getting annoyed. He normally was really good at keeping his cool around Chloe. She was his only friend, other than Nino, after all. She had been around him his whole life. However, she treated everyone, except for him, like she was above them all.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to get in some extra practice before rehearsal tomorrow, "

Adrien walked away from a shocked Chloe, put on his shoes, and went to the park. Of course, his bodyguard, Gorilla, followed him, but he kept his distance as Adrien set up his music. Before he began his practice, he called his friend, Nino.

"Hello?" came a voice at the other end of the line.

"Hey dude. It's..

"I know who it is. What's up dude? This is normally your practice time, " Nino sounded worried.

"I just escaped from Chloe's clutches...again,"

"Dude, that's like, the third time this week,"

"I know,"

"Where are you?" Adrien heard a rustle and assumed Nino had stood up.

"I'm at the park with my trumpet and Gorilla,"

"Is there anyone else there?"

Adrien looked around. "Uh. yeah, a blue haired girl just walked up from the bakery across the street, "

"Do you need me down there, dude?" Yep, Nino was definitely worried.

"No, I'm good. Just needed to hear somebody else other than Chloe."

"Yeah I feel yah,"

They laughed.

"I guess I better get back to practicing," Adrien stated as he looked at his music.

"Alright dude, talk to you later."

"Ok, bye,"

"Later dude,"

Adrien hung up his phone, put it in his pocket, warmed up his trumpet, and began to play. Before he knew it, he was playing the tune he was playing with the flutist before Chloe interrupted. The girl with the blue hair stopped to listen, her eyes aglow and mouth gaped in awe. When he finished the piece, she was still there.

"May I help you?" he asked her cautiously.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realize I was bugging you. I just thought I recognized that song, "

Adrien felt his eyes go wide. "Really?"

She nodded. "Out of curiosity, where did you learn it?"

Adrien wasn't sure how to explain it. "Um, this is going to sound crazy, but I actually don't know who I learned it from. I just follow a flutist that I hear during my practice times on my balcony. I let them lead and I follow,"

The girl crept closer. "I do the same thing with a trumpetest. I'm a flutist,"

Adrien's heart lept. This was the person he'd been playing with.

The girl giggled as she held out her hand, he grasped it and they shook hands.

"Marinette," she introduced herself.

"Adrien,"

They smiled at each other and Adrien knew, this was the start of a musical friendship.


	3. Chapter 3: The Discovery

**A/N: Hey guys,**

 **Due to the fact that school is about to start (Literally in two days) I will be trying my best to post fan fictions during the weekend, if it doesn't happen, I would like to apologize in advance.**

 **This whole fanfic is dedicated to my sister, teezey23 and a friend of mine. His name is Dean and I would like to thank him for putting up with my fangirling and helping me out with this topic.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the 3rd chapter.**

 **-geekygirl20000**

Marinette couldn't believe what she was hearing. This boy was her mystery trumpetest.

"So, how long have you been playing flute, Marinette?" Adrien asked as they sat in her parents' bakery, eating some pastries that were dubbed unworthy for customers.

"Um, let me think…" she thought for a few minutes as she added together the years in her head. "About six years." she said at last.

Adrien looked taken aback, then smiled. "I've been playing trumpet for six years,"

Marinette smiled. "What an odd coincidence,"

"Yes indeed," was all Adrien said.

After a while, Adrien looked out the window and stiffened.

"What is it, Adrien?" Marinette asked worriedly.

"I think I just saw Chloe outside. She likes to follow me,"

"That sounds bad. She goes to my school, so I know what she's capable of. If you don't want her to see you, we could go upstairs to my room and practice on my balcony,"

" _Please be ok with it_ ," Marinette thought to herself. Adrien looked at her and smiled.

"I'd like that,"

Marinette sighed in relief and stood up. "Well then, grab your trumpet and music. We're gonna go have some fun,"

As she turned around to lead him to her room, she heard the bell of the front door ring and a voice she knew all too well.

"Hi Mrs. Cheng, is Marinette here?" she heard Chloe ask her mother.

Marinette's heart froze and she looked at Adrien. He looked the way she felt.

"I THINK THEY'RE IN THE KITCHEN!" she heard her mother shout. Marinette smiled. Her mother was letting her know that someone unwanted was paying her a visit. The kitchen was the key phrase. The thing was, she and Adrien were in the kitchen, and Chloe was on her way.

Marinette whirled around to face Adrien, took his free hand, and pointed towards the other direction. Away from Chloe.

"This is another way to my room." she whispered to him.

Adrien nodded and they crept towards the stairs.

"Marinette?" she heard Chloe sing song. "Where are you?"

Marinette gave up on being stealthy and pulled Adrien through the door and up the stairs just as Chloe entered the kitchen.

"Huh. Typical, she's not here. All well, guess I'll go find Adrien to brag instead," Marinette heard Chloe say just as she closed her door and locked it.

Adrien sighed in relief. "She'll never find me since I'm with you,"

Marinette nodded. "Yeah, and she thinks I'm not here. This is perfect. Now we can play music without her interrupting,"

Adrien held up his case, "Then let's get playing. I can't wait to see what you can do."

The next few hours were filled with laughter, music, and paper. Marinette and Adrien composed song after song, perfect for trumpet and flute duets. During one of their snack and water breaks, Adrien broke the silence they had fallen into.

"Are you going to play in the Music in the Parks Competition?"

"Yeah, actually. I play for the College Francoise Dupont School," Marinette responded.

"Wow, really. My school is your guys' rival, College Saint-Blaise,"

Marinette laughed. "Wow, that's so cool."

Adrien joined her laughter. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you play any other instruments?"

Adrien looked at her with a smug smile.

"I do actually. I play piano and Cello. And I sing,"

"Really? I sing too!"

Marinette smiled at him and he smiled back. This was going to be a fun week and they both knew it.

After Adrien left, Marinette walked over to her bed and laid down on it. Her heart was so full of happiness. She made a friend, and not any friend. A musical friend. Marinette smiled and looked at the folder filled with the music she and Adrien wrote together. She looked up at her ceiling and realized, her heart was full of love as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Duets and Solos

**A/N: I know that I said it would be a week until I post, but I can't wait anymore. I may post again on Saturday, depending on how much homework I get. Also, this chapter swaps from Adrien to Marinette, have fun!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **-geekygirl20000**

Adrien sat in his chair at the back of the band room and began his usual warm up. But his mind wasn't following the notes on the paper, it was with Marinette. How was she doing? Is Chloe treating her alright? Does she still have the music they wrote together? Adrien's head felt like it was going to explode with questions.

"Adrien?" said a voice.

Adrien shook himself out of his thoughts and turned toward his teacher, Tikki, who had been talking to him.

"Sorry, Tikki. I was somewhere else. What did you say?"

Tikki looked at him and just shook her head. "This a serious question, Adrien. I need you to listen to me,"

Adrien looked down. "Sorry,"

"It's alright. As I was saying, this year, Music in the Parks is having a special competition because it is its 20th anniversary. Since you are one of the best band members here, I would like you to play for our school,"

Adrien looked at her blankly, "Me?"

"Yes"

It took him a moment to pull his head back together. "Um, yeah. What do I have to do exactly?"

"You will be doing a duet with whoever you choose and a solo that I have chosen for you to do. I know it's short notice, but I think that was the point. The judges will grade how well you do with just four days of rehearsal and how well you and your partner do on the song you have chosen. Also, on how tight you are on both songs. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, can we play with anyone? Even someone from one of the competing schools?"

"Yes, you can. May I ask who you are thinking of?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng from College Francoise Dupont,"

Tikki brought out a pen and wrote the name on her hand. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah, can we do a duet we wrote?"

Tikki looked at him in shock. "I didn't know you wrote a song together, or even knew each other for that matter," she was quiet for a moment. "I'll talk to Plagg about Marinette being your duet partner. And I think it would be great for you two to play a song that you wrote. Anything else?"

"Just one, can I play a different instrument?"

Tikki nodded and Adrien sighed in relief. Marinette was going to be really happy, at least he hoped so.

Marinette sat down and began to put her flute together, Chloe wasn't there yet and she planned on warming up before she got there.

"Marinette, can I see you for a moment?" Plagg asked from his office. Marinette stopped and looked at him, he was smiling at her. Plagg never smiled. She stood up and walked over to where his office was and stood next to his chair.

"Yes, Plagg?" she said carefully.

"This year is the twentieth anniversary for the Music in the Parks competition and they are holding duets and solos for each school's best player. Now, you are the best player here and you are very devoted to music. I want you to be our school's soloist,"

Marinette felt like her head exploded. This was a dream come true.

"Also," Plagg continued. "The school band instructor from College Saint-Blaise, Tikki, has asked me to ask you if you want to play with Adrien Agreste in a duet,"

Marinette couldn't breathe. That was all she wanted. "Yes, absolutely! I would love to do both of those,"

Plagg smiled again, it was getting creepy. "I thought you might," he pulled out his phone, told her to wait there, and dialed a number.

"Tikki, tell Agreste that she's in...Does he have an idea for a song?" There was a long pause and Marinette assumed that Tikki was asking Adrien.

"Alright, I'll tell her. Thanks Tikki...yep...bye," Plagg ended the call and looked at her.

"Adrien said that he'll be over at your house around 3 and that you know the song that he has chosen. As for your solo, here is the music for it," Plagg handed her a piece of paper and she looked at the title. Her heart flew, it was the song she played for Solo Ensemble night, "Balmoral Castle" by: J.S. Skinner. She looked at Plagg and he winked at her.

"Thank you, Plagg" she said as she clutched the music to her chest.

"Sure thing, now we better get started on our music class. Everyone is waiting,"

After school, Marinette rushed home and told her mom that Adrien was going to come over to practice for the duet. Then, she raced up to her room and cleaned it. Around 3 she heard the doorbell ring and her mom called her down.

"Hi Marinette," Adrien waved as she came down the stairs.

"H-Hi Adrien," she said with a stutter. "A-are you ready?"

He nodded and followed her up the staircase to her room. After closing the door, Adrien turned towards her desk and froze when he saw the folder.

"So what song are we going to play?" Marinette asked, noticing for the first time, the large case strapped to his back.

Adrien scooped the folder off of the desk and flipped through it. After what seemed like ever, Adrien pulled out a sheet and handed it to her. It was the last song they wrote the day before, the song meant for cello and flute. She looked at him and smiled.

"This is a great idea!" she said as she hugged him. "This is going to be so much fun!"

After warming up their instruments, or in Adrien's case, fingers they began to practice. A few hours later, there was a loud knock on the door, and Marinette rolled her eyes. Who was interrupting their practice for the competition. She opened the door and groaned.

Chloe smiled devilishly. "Hi Marinette."


	5. Chapter 5: Musician's Honor

**A.N: Hey guys,**

 **I know that I said I was going to post once a week, but do to the fact that I have the lead in a play and I'm doing a flash mob, I'm sort of swamped at the moment. So, if you see more than one a week or none until two weeks later, that is why. I have a million dance moves and lines to memorize. Thank you for the understanding.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!**

 **-geekygirl20000**

Chloe walked into Marinette's room with a shove and looked around. Spotting Adrien, she rushed over and latched herself to him.

"Chloe," Adrien said as he desperately tried to pull her off. "I can't breathe, and I'm practicing,"

Chloe pouted. "With her?" she said as she pointed at Marinette. Adrien couldn't help but feel a bit of anger towards her. " _Keep your cool, Adrien,"_ He thought to himself.

"Yes Chloe, with her. We're playing a duet together at the competition,"

"Really?" Chloe said with a grin. "What an odd coincidence, so am I,"

"Of course you are," Adrien heard Marinette mutter. Chloe shot her a look.

"Jealous much?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

Adrien decided to change the subject. "Who are you playing with, Chloe?"

Chloe smiled at him. "I was hoping you would, Adrickins,"

"I can't. I'm also doing the solo for my school, sorry,"

Chloe groaned. "Fine, then I'll play with Nathanael,"

"The tuba player?" Marinette asked as she sat down in her chair.

Adrien covered his laughter with a cough. " _Clarinet and Tuba do not go well together_ "

"Yes, the tuba player, by the way, do you know who got the solo for our school?"

Marinette shook her head. "Nope, sorry Chloe. Good luck on your duet though."

Chloe laughed. "I don't need luck," and she stormed out the door. Marinette groaned.

"What?" Adrien asked as he picked up his cello.

"I told Chloe that I don't know who the soloist for the school is," she said as she put her head in her hands.

"So?" Adrien didn't see what the big deal was.

"I actually do,"

Adrien stared at her.

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you,"

Adrien put his hand up. "Ok, I'll keep your secret. Musician's Honor,"

She smiled at him and his heart did a weird, twisty thing.

He looked back at his music so that she wouldn't see him blush, then he looked at it.

"Marinette?"

"Hmm"

"If we're gonna play this for a competition, don't you think it needs a name?" He looked back at her. She had a finger to her chin and was tapping it. It was kind of cute.

" _Where did that thought come from?_ " He wondered to himself.

"I have an idea of what we can call it," The sound of Marinette pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"How about...Ladybug's Lullaby?"

Adrien felt his jaw go slack and his eyes grow large. He loved it.

"That's perfect!" he said.

Marinette blushed. "Well then, I guess we should finish practicing," she stated. He nodded.

"Let's do this,"

A few hours later, Adrien and Marinette walked to the door. There were so many things he wanted to say, but no words to say them. So he settled with a goodbye hug.

"Bye, Marinette," he felt her hug him back.

"Bye, Adrien,"

He let go. "Same time tomorrow?"

She nodded.

He walked a few steps out the door and turned to wave. She waved back, then closed the door. Adrien was alone and he smiled.

" _That was so much fun!_ " he thought to himself as he began to walk home. " _Marinette is an amazing musician. I really enjoy working with her. She's also a great friend. I wonder why my heart did that weird, twirly thing when she smiled at me._ "

He got home and entered his humongo room. He walked to his bed and laid down. His thoughts drifted towards her again.

" _She really is amazing. I wonder what else she does? Does she cook like her parents? Does she play video games? I would really like to get to know her better. I'll invite her to go get coffee with me tomorrow. Yeah, that sounds good. Then, I'll take her to the movies, and then I'll...Wait. What?_ " He sat up. " _Take her to the movies? Why did I think about that?"_ He thought about it for a minute, then pulled out his phone and dialed Nino's number.

"Hello" said a sleepy voice on the other end.

"Nino, were you sleeping?"

"Dude, it's almost 10. Yes I was sleeping. What do you need?"

"I need some girl advice," Adrien heard a creak and assumed that Nino had bolted up.

"Sure dude, what is it?" Adrien smiled. He had the best friend in the world. When he got done telling Nino about his thoughts about Marinette, Nino was quiet for a few minutes.

"You have a crush on her," he said simply.

"What? But I've only known her for two days,"

"And played music with her for hours on end during those two days,"

Adrien froze where he sat. Nino was right. He had a crush on Marinette.

"So what do I do?" he asked as he got up and paced his room.

Nino was quiet for a little bit and Adrien tried to be patient.

"Ask her out on a date," he said at last.

"How? What if she doesn't feel the same way,"

"You won't know until you try, dude,"

Adrien stopped pacing. His friend was right.

"Thanks Nino. And sorry for waking you up,"

"It's cool, dude. And don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll say yes,"

Nino hung up and Adrien put his phone away. He sighed. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	6. Chapter 6: The Musician's Nightmare

Marinette was playing her solo for the competition when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She stopped playing and opened the door. She gasped. Standing in front of her was Adrien.

"Adrien" she started frantically. "It's not 3 already? Is is?"

Adrien laughed. "No"

Marinette sighed in relief and gestured with her free hand to come in. Closing the door, she wondered to herself. " _What is he doing here?_ "

Adrien sat down on her bed and looked at her. "That was a beautiful piece. What's it called?"

Marinette looked taken aback then just shrugged. "It's a piece I played for Solo Ensemble night a month ago. It's called "Balmoral Castle" by J.S. Skinner,"

"Will you play it for me?" he asked her.

"U-um...s-sure," Marinette went back to her music stand and put her flute to her lips. She played the whole song without a missed note. When she was finished, she smiled inwardly, then looked at Adrien. He was staring at her with his mouth wide open. She laughed.

"What?" he asked after shaking his head.

"You better close that mouth before a bird comes a poops on it,"

Adrien gawked at her playfully, then walked over to her and took her free hand.

"Marinette, would you like to go out for lunch with me?"

Marinette felt a squeal coming on, but she shoved it down for later.

"Um, sure,"

"Great! Let's go,"

"Wait, now?"

Adrien nodded and Marinette looked at her clock and realized that it was almost 12:30. Her stomach growled at her. She looked at Adrien. He was watching her with a steady gaze.

"Alright, just let me put my flute and music away,"

Marinette put her music in its folder and put her flute in its case. Then, she put them both in her closet and locked it, putting her key around her neck. Adrien looked at her curiously.

"The last time I left my music in here without putting it somewhere safe, someone came in here and ripped my music to shreds. I couldn't play in the Soloist Competition last year. So I decided to be a bit more careful," Marinette gave him a smile, then grabbed her purse and a wad of cash for lunch.

"Alright, I'm assuming you asked my mom if it's ok to take me," Adrien nodded and Marinette felt the squeal coming back, but she shoved it further down.

" _Not in front of Adrien_ " She thought to herself as she closed her door behind her.

The restaurant that Adrien had taken her to was a nice place and had plenty of choices on the Menu and Marinette was having a hard time choosing something.

"Do you know what you want?" Adrien asked her.

Marinette looked up. "I'm having a hard time deciding between the bacon burger or the tomato soup,"

Adrien laughed. "Do you need a second opinion?"

She nodded.

"Alright, the soup is delicious, the burger is fatty."

Marinette put the Menu down. "The burger it is,"

Adrien laughed again. "She's a joker,"

Marinette stuck her tongue out at him, then ordered her drink and the burger. When the waiter left, Adrien looked at her from across the table with a gaze she couldn't ignore.

"Do you have something on your mind, Adrien?"

He must've realized he was staring because he ducked his face, then he looked back at her.

"Actually, I want to know more about you,"

"Oh, what do you want to know?" she asked as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"What do you do during your free time? Do you cook? Do you play video games? Do you…."

Marinette nearly choked on her tea as she laughed. "Whoa, whoa, one question at a time. Here, I have an idea. Let's take turns. You ask a question, then I'll ask a question. Ok?"

Adrien nodded and they began.

When their food arrived, they were still at it, and when they got back to Marinette's house to practice for their duet, they were still at it.

"I'll be back in an hour with my cello, ok?" Adrien said when they got to Marinette's front door.

"Ok," she said with a nod. With a wave, she entered her house and hurried upstairs so that she could get some more solo practice in before Adrien got back with his cello. However, when she entered her room, she stopped and dropped to her knees. Her flute case was on the floor and her mouth piece was missing. Sitting next to it was a pair of scissors and her music, torn up. Her folder with the music she and Adrien composed was untouched and her closet stood wide open. A lock pick was sitting next to it. Marinette picked up her flute case and sat back on her feet. She pulled out her phone and dialed her mother.

"Hello? Marinette? What is it?" her mother said at the other end.

"Mom, did anyone come by while I was out? You know, before I left?"

"Actually, yes. Your friend, Sabrina told me you borrowed her Science book to look at notes and that she needed it back. I was busy, so she went on up to grab it. By the time I was finished, she had already left. Why?"

"Mom, Sabrina is Chloe's best friend. She broke into my closet, ripped up my solo music, and took my flute mouthpiece," Marinette heard her mother gasp.

"Do you have proof? She did steal something. Maybe we can get the police to work it out. Until then, come down stairs, we're going to go get you a new mouthpiece and print out some new music for you,"

"Mom, we can't…."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Her mother snapped. "Get down here."

Marinette hung up and closed her case with her remaining pieces of her flute and went down stairs. Her mother was talking on the phone and she had her lips pursed. She waved Marinette to get in the car, then she hung up.

"I reported your missing flute piece to the authorities and told them everything. They will get your piece back, but we are going to get you a knew one, just in case," Sabine said as she got into the car.

Marinette nodded and looked at the time, one o'clock. They'll get back in time.

Sabine drove to the local music store and told Marinette to wait in the car. Marinette decided it would be a bad decision to argue, so she sat in her seat for an hour, texting Alya about everything that had happened.

 **From: Mari**

 **To: Alya Awesomeness**

 **Dude, she totally figured out that I have the solo for the competition.**

 **From: Alya Awesomeness**

 **To: Mari**

 **The question is...HOW?**

 **From: Mari**

 **To: Alya Awesomeness**

… **...Plagg wouldn't tell her, and neither would you.**

 **From: Alya Awesomeness**

 **To: Mari**

 **Did u ever think that maybe Chloe doesn't know.**

 **That maybe she's jealous about you**

 **Playing with Adrien?**

 **From: Mari**

 **To: Alya Awesomeness**

 **That could be it…**

 **From: Alya Awesomeness**

 **To: Mari**

 **Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, you don't think so.**

 **From: Mari**

 **To: Alya Awesomeness**

 **Nope**

 **From: Alya Awesomeness**

 **To: Mari**

 **Girl, think about it.**

 **How did she know?**

 **From: Mari**

 **To: Alya Awesomeness**

 **I don't know. She could've been spying on us,**

 **Or overheard Plagg talking to me.**

 **I just...don't know.**

Marinette leaned back into her chair and watched her mom come back out, with a...present? She sat up as her mom opened the car door and held the present to her. She took it and looked at her mother.

"Your father and I were going to wait until Friday to give this to you. As a surprise, because we are so proud of who you have become and what you are fixing to do,"

Marinette looked at the package wrapped on her lap, then to her mom.

"I think I'm gonna wait till dad can see me open it," she said as she held the box carefully.

"Not a problem," her mom said as she pulled out her phone and opened Facebook Messenger.

A few seconds later, Marinette's father looked back at her through the screen of the phone.

"Well," her father said eagerly. "Open it!"

Marinette laughed and opened the gift. Her laughter stopped and turned to a gasp when she finished. In her lap sat a case she recognized as a flute case. She turned to her parents who were smiling at her and hugged her mom.

"Thank you guys sooooooo much!" she said through her tears of joy. She was never going to allow her flute to be in the wrong hands ever again.

"What do you mean?" her dad asked through the phone. "You haven't even looked inside yet. That's the best part,"

Marinette giggled and opened the case. She gasped again. Inside the case was a red flute. She put the pieces together and nearly cried again as she blew the first note out of it. It was the best gift ever. She could never thank her parents enough.

"Well, time to get your solo music from Plagg," Sabine said as she hung up the phone and put the key in the ignition.

Marinette nodded and put her flute back in it's case, then hugged the case tightly to her chest. She is never going to let it out of her sight...ever.

Plagg was more than happy to give her another copy of the song, after hearing the story. By the time Marinette got home, it was 2:30. She bolted up to her room and picked up the mess Sabrina made, then set up her music stand. By the time she was finished, it was 3 o'clock and her mother was calling her down stairs.

"Hi Adrien," Marinette said as she walked down the stairs, but what she saw made her stop in her tracks. Adrien was there, waving cheerfully, and almost apologetically. Because, so was Chloe.

"Hi, Marinette," she said as she clung to Adrien. "So nice to see you,"


	7. Chapter 7: Music 'N' Coffee

**A/N: Hello again fellow Miraculous Ladybug fans,**

 **We are here again with another special chapter. My good friend, Dean actually helped me out with this one because I am a girl and have no clue what a guy feels when he sees his girl crying. He gave me some helpful tips. So Dean, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

 **Stay Miraculous and enjoy the newest chapter of The Band Competition.**

 **-geekygirl20000**

"Hi, Chloe," Marinette said flatly as she walked down the stairs. "Why are you here?"

Chloe pouted. "I wanted to see how you were doing. And that's no way to speak to me, Marinette,"

Adrien watched the scene, it was making him uncomfortable. He watched Marinette roll her eyes, then looked at her mother for help. " _Uh oh,_ " It was very rare for Marinette to ask for help. This must be serious.

Sabine took charge. "Miss Bourgeois, you are an uninvited guest and I must ask you to leave,"

Chloe turned towards Marinette's mother and sneered at her. "Fine, then I'll have my daddy close down your bakery.

Adrien finally had enough. "CHLOE!"

Chloe looked at him in shock.

"That's enough Chloe. I told you that you were uninvited and you came along anyway. On top of that, you came right on in and threatened Mrs. Cheng,"

"But Adrikins, I…"

Adrien shook his arm free from her grasp and grabbed Marinette's hand. He felt her squeeze it.

"No Chloe, I want you to leave. I won't let you close down the bakery, and I certainly have had enough of your attitude," he turned around and pulled Marinette up the stairs. When he got to her room, he pulled her through and slammed the door shut. Then, he turned around and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He looked at Marinette and saw tears. She was silently crying on her bed. Adrien felt his heart sink.

"Uh, Mari?" he asked as he slowly moved to her bed and sat down next to her. "Are you ok?"

Suddenly, Marinette was in his arms and she was hugging him, hard. Adrien wrapped her in his arms and pulled her closer. She was violently shaking as she cried. This wasn't good. After a while, Marnette sat up and wiped her eyes. Her bangs were sticking to her face and a few strands of hair had fallen out of her pigtails. She looked adorable. He wiped a tear off of her face.

"Are you ok?" he asked again

Marinette smiled and nodded. "I needed that, thank you,"

"You're welcome. Are you ready to play now?" he asked.

Marinette nodded and Adrien stood up. "Alright, let's do this thing!"

Marinette giggled and pulled out her case. It looked new, but he turned around and pulled his cello out of it's case. When they were both done tuning, he turned back around and gasped. Marinette had let her hair down and had a brand new flute, it was red. Both her hair and the flute suited her.

Marinette looked at him, she looked terrified. "What?" She pulled out her hair ties, but he rushed to her side and grabbed her hand.

"No, I like it. It looks pretty. It suits you!" Adrien felt a blush coming on and could see her blushing. He let go of her hand and turned to his music stand he had already set up so she wouldn't see his red face. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a sheet of music was placed in front of him. " _What if I did it? What if I turned around and kissed her?_ " But before he could turn around, the heat of her hand was gone, and in it's place was the sound of a flute tuning.

He sighed with longing and leaned back to listen to Marinette as she tuned. There was something about what happened downstairs he didn't understand. What was it all about and why did Marinette look at her mom for help? He held his question at bay until they had finished playing the song the first time. It was the first time that they both finished it without missing a note or speeding the beat. Marinette jumped out of her chair and punched the air with a whoop. Adrien smiled. She was incredibly cute when she was excited. As Marinette sat down so that they could play the song a second round, Adrien couldn't hold his question back any longer.

"Marinette," he said as she began to play her first note. She stopped and put her flute to rest on her lap.

"Yeah," she said. Her eyes were red, but full of fire. Adrien couldn't pull his eyes away.

"Uh, Um," before he knew it, his answer came tumbling out. "What happened between you and Chloe?"

" _Please don't hate me!"_ he thought to himself as he watched her eyes grow a bit bigger and a tear slide down her cheek. He looked down.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said as he brought his bow back up to start his first note.

"No, it's alright. I-I want to tell you,"

Adrien put his bow back down and looked at her over his music stand. "Alright, I'm ready,"

Marinette took a deep breathe and told him the story. "Chloe sent Sabrina here to destroy my solo music for the Music in the Parks Competition," he gasped in awe. When Marinette paused in fear, he nodded in encouragement, so she kept going. "When I got home after lunch with you, my room was trashed, my closet was wide open, my flute case was on the floor, the mouthpiece gone, and my solo music for Music in the Parks was in shreds on the floor,"

Adrien's mouth gaped open as she finished. The fact that Chloe could be so cruel was not something he didn't expect, but the fact that she would try to ruin a musical career? That was a lot worse than anything she has ever done. And the fact that Marinette had the solo, that would explain why she did it. Marinette was quiet and sobbing again. Adrien stood up, put his cello down, and walked over to her. He took her in his arms once more and held her as close he could without hurting her.

"Mari, it'll be alright. I've got you," Adrien felt her pull him closer as she cried more. When she had stopped, he just continued to hold her until she sat up. Her hair was sticking to her face again. Adrien looked at her worriedly.

"Are you ok for another round of the song? Or do you want to quit and go get coffee at Starbucks or downstairs?"

Marinette looked at him as she wiped the tears off of her face. "Can we do both?" she whispered.

Adrien laughed and shrugged. "Why not,"

Marinette giggled and pulled out her flute again.

After playing the song again without a missed note or missed beat, Adrien and Marinette put away their instruments and went down the stairs to the bakery.

"Momon, I'm going to Starbucks with Adrien, is that alright?"

"Sure Marinette, come up front and I'll give you some cash," Sabine called back from the front counter.

Adrien just shook his head and followed Marinette to the front, but stopped her from taking cash from her mother.

"I'll pay for it,"

Marinette looked at her mother and her mother nodded.

"Thank you,"

"You are so very welcome,"

Sabine gave Marinette a look Adrien couldn't decipher, so he shrugged it off.

Upon entering Starbucks, Adrien was swept off of his feet with the aroma of coffee and the warm and cozy atmosphere mainly found in a coffee shop. After ordering a venti Iced Caramel Macchiato for the both of them, he and Marinette sat at a table next to the window. Marinette was being oddly quiet. He didn't like that.

"Are you alright?" he asked after the silence became unbearable.

"Hmmmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little upset,"

Adrien's eyes shifted from her eyes to the unoccupied sofa in the other corner. An idea hit him and he smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

Adrien pointed at the sofa. "Mind if we sit over there? My back can't take much more of hard chairs,"

Marinette smiled and nodded, then their names were called. Meaning that their drinks were ready. After they grabbed their drinks, Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her onto the couch. Once they sat on it, Adrien looked at her and couldn't help but look at her lips. Marinette didn't notice, she had let loose a giant yawn.

"Whoa, are you tired or something?"

Marinette shrugged and nodded. "Crying does that to me,"

"Do you want me to take you home? We both have school tomorrow,"

Marinette shook her head. "Naw, I'd rather get to know you,"

And so they talked till closing time. When the coffee shop closed, Adrien walked Marinette home, grabbed his cello, waved goodbye, and went home. Once he was safely inside his room and laying on his bed, he smiled and drifted into a peaceful and happy sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N: Hello again my fellow Miraculous Ladybug Fans!**

 **I'm so happy that I found time to write this chapter! Last week was homecoming week so it's been crazy busy. Not to mention, I'm in a play and stuff, so it's a lot. But I can't not write. It's my passion. Anyway, hope you all love the newest chapter of "The Band Competition: Chapter 8: Practice Makes Perfect"**

 **-geekygirl20000**

Marinette woke up with a start as her alarm clock struck 6:30. She pushed her arm out of the protection of her blankets and hit the button on top. Once the clock was silent, Marinette rolled back over and looked at her ceiling, the events of the previous day rolling to the front of her mind. As she remembered the coffee date, a smile spread across her lips and a slight blush entered her cheeks. After a few moments of blissful memories, Marinette sat up and did her morning routine. When she finished, she grabbed her backpack and flute and left the house with a quick goodbye hug from her mother and father.

Upon arriving at school, Marinette caught Alya's eye as she watched her pull up in front of the school. After Alya got out of the car, Alya rushed to Marinette and yanked her into a hug.

"Are you alright, Mari?" Alya said into Marinette's hair.

Marinette smiled at the nickname. It reminded her of Adrien.

"Yeah," she said after a while. "I'm nervous to go to band though,"

Alya squeezed her tighter, then let her go. Marinette backed away a little bit, then decided to tell her what happened after they ended their texting the previous day.

"Alya, you want to see something cool?"

"Sure! What is it?"

Marinette looked around and groaned when she saw Chloe driving up in her limousine.

"Let's go inside so that she doesn't see it," Marinette said as she pulled Alya up the steps and into the building.

Once safely inside the band room, with Plagg in his office, Marinette opened her case to show Alya her new flute. She smiled as Alya oohed and awed at it.

"Mari, it's beautiful,"

Marinette nodded as she closed the case back up.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow's show?"

"Yeah, I'm really nervous, but excited at the same time,"

"I bet. I'll be there to watch,"

"I know,"

After lunch, band was about to start and Marinette was about to enter the band room when she heard a voice calling her name. When she turned around, she gasped in surprise. Standing in front of her was a grinning Adrien. He had his cello strapped to his back and a folder clasped in his hand.

"Surprise," he said with a laugh. "You should see the look on your face right now. Really, you're killing me,"

"Adrien? What are you doing here? I thought that we would be hanging out later on today. After school,"

Adrien stopped laughing and pouted.

"You don't want me here?"

Marinette couldn't contain her laughter.

"You're going to kill me. Oh my goodness. Adrien stop,"

Adrien looked around, confused. His lip still sticking out in a pout.

"Stop what?"

Marinette couldn't speak. She had put her flute case down and was sitting on the floor, laughing really hard. Adrien just grinned again and sat down next to her. After a few minutes of Marinette laughing and breathing deeply, Adrien finally explained to her why he was there.

"I'm here to get a little bit more practice with you before tomorrow's showdown.

"Oh, ok. That sounds cool. Can I play a few rounds of the songs my class and I are playing for the competition first,"

"There will be no need for that, Marinette," Plagg said behind them, making them both jump. "Go practice with Adrien. You have already gotten our songs down. Now you need to get yours," He turned around and walked back into the classroom. Then pointed at one of the practice rooms down the hallway to their left. "Go practice in there. If you need help, I'm here,"

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other, then stood up. Marinette picked up her flute, then walked down the hallway to the practice room Plagg had pointed at. It was unlocked.

After setting up their music stands, warming up, and tuning, Marinette and Adrien began "Ladybug's Lullaby" and played it without messing up or stopping. When they finished playing it the fourth time through, Marinette looked at Adrien with a smile.

"We are going to rock," she said with a little jump in the air.

Adrien smiled at her and her heart did a little skip. "Yes we are,"

After playing the song again, Marinette looked at Adrien and felt a question rise out of the blue.

"Hey Adrien?" she began.

"Yes, Marinette,"

"Can I play you my solo again? Just so I can make sure I'm not speeding it or skipping any notes,"

Adrien looked up from his music and smiled. "I'd like that,"

Marinette smiled back at him. " _His smile is so contagious._ " She thought to herself as she pulled out her music. After playing it twice with no mistakes, she looked up at Adrien. He was gaping at her.

"What? Did it sound ok?" she asked after a few seconds.

Adrien shut his mouth and opened it again.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing!" he said as he stood up.

Marinette smiled. He walked up to her and booped her nose. She blushed.

"Shall we go over our song a few more times, princess?" he asked her.

He was very close to her and she could feel the heat rise in her cheeks and was sure she was blushing. She nodded.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

After school, Adrien walked Marinette home and booped her nose with his finger again.

"See you tomorrow, Princess," and he walked away.

Marinette stood at her front door and watched him walk away. When he turned around and waved, she waved back, then continued to watch him go till he had disappeared around the corner.

" _I wish he kissed me_ " She thought to herself. Then her inner Alya yelled at her for thinking such a thought. Marinette sighed as she layed down on her bed. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	9. Chapter 9: The Beginning of the End

_**A/N: Hey ML Fans!**_

 _ **Its that time again...another chapter! I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to post in a while. Opening night for the play is in a few weeks and I still have to get the rest of my lines. So, there is a chance that I won't be able to post again for a while.**_

 _ **Thank you all for sticking with me for the fic! Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!**_

 _ **-geekygirl20000**_

Adrien looked at his cello leaning against his wall and sighed longingly. It had only been an hour since he left Marinette at her house, but all he wanted to do was grab his cello, rush back to her house, and play music with her some more. Adrien shook his head and pulled out his phone. It was time to talk to Nino.

 **From: Music Kid**

 **To: The DJ Master**

 **Hey Nino, I have a question.**

 **From: The DJ Master**

 **To: Music Kid**

 **What's up bro? Anything for my**

 **padaon.**

Adrien grinned and rolled his eyes at the text from his friend. It's been awhile since they saw Star Wars, yet they still joked around like they were in it.

 **From: Music Kid**

 **To: The DJ Master**

 **Ok...A) Im the one who plays three different**

 **Instruments therefore, I am the Master of**

 **Music and B) I want to go play some more**

 **Music with Marinette, but I don't want to**

 **Weird her out. What do you think I should**

 **Do?**

 **From: The DJ Master**

 **To: Music Kid**

 **Even though you play three instruments,**

 **I can spin beats and DJ and B) I think you**

 **Should give her a call and ask her to go to**

 **Your place or out on a date.**

 **From: Music Kid**

 **To: The DJ Master**

 **But what if she says no? And let's just**

 **Say that we are both Jedi Musicians.**

 **Deal?**

 _ **The DJ Master has changed your name to**_

 _ **The Jedi Musician**_

Adrien laughed as he read the text, but stopped after a few minutes and a ding of a new text.

 **To: The Jedi Musician**

 **From: The DJ Master**

 **Dude, if she says no, she says no.**

 **But I doubt she will, she clearly**

 **Likes you. So go ask her.**

 **And...Deal :)**

Adrien looked at his phone with a smile and closed his texting app. After thinking about what he was going to say, he dialed Marinette's number and put the phone to his ear.

" **Hello?"**

"Hi Mari, It's Adrien."

" **Oh, Hey Adrien. What's up?"**

 _Adrien took a deep breathe and let it out softly._

"I was….. wondering if you would like to play some more music, or go…..um….out to dinner with me?"

 _The line was silent, but not dead, for a little bit. That made Adrien nervous._

"Mari? Did I say something wrong?"

" **No! I mean you didn't. I would love to do both of those things. I think it would be fun!"**

"Ok, I'll meet you at your house in say, half an hour?"

" **Ok! See you then!"**

"Yeah, see you then!"

Adrien hung up the phone and did a little dance around his room. She had said yes. Adrien walked over to his mirror and looked at his clothes.

" _These won't do"_ he thought to himself as he looked at his jeans and t-shirt.

After pulling on a nice shirt and a nice pair of pants, Adrien grabbed his wallet, his cello, and the music he and Marinette composed together. Then, he grabbed his trumpet too. After stopping at the flower shop and picking up a bouquet of pink roses, Adrien was off to Marinette's, Gorilla not far behind.

Upon reaching the corner before Marinette's house, Gorilla stopped Adrien and looked him in the eye. Then, Gorilla did something he rarely did. He spoke.

"Adrien, you are almost 17. I am going to leave you and this girl by yourselves. Please don't make me regret it," he said in a gruff voice.

Adrien looked at his bodyguard in shock, then smiled. "Ok"

Gorilla turned around and walked away, leaving Adrien alone with his flowers, music, and instruments in hand. Adrien smiled. This was going to be a great night.


	10. Chapter 10: Music 'n' Dinner

**A/N: Hey MLB Fans!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! It was definitely fun and enjoyable to write. This chapter is a little bit interesting and I'm warning you now, it's got a bit of cute angst. Have fun reading!**

 **-geeekygirl20000**

Marinette ended the phone call with Adrien and danced around her room.

" _Adrien asked me out!_ " she thought to herself. Then stopped in front of her mirror to look at her clothes and hair.

"That's not going to work," she said to her reflection as she dialed Alya's number.

" **Hey Mari,"**

"Hey Alya, I need some help,"

" **Sure girl, what's up?"**

"So, Adrien asked me out on a date…"

Marinette pulled the phone away from her ear as Alya fangirled and smiled. After a few moments, she placed the phone back to her ear and could hear Alya breathing in deeply.

"Are you done?"

" **Yep, give me the deets"**

Marinette told her what happened during the call with Adrien. When she was finished, Alya was silent for a few minutes.

" **What are you going to wear?"**

"I was hoping you could help me with that,"

" **Ok, let me think,"**

The line was quiet for a while and Marinette assumed Alya was pulling up an image in her head of Marinette's closet.

" **Ok, that dress that's pink. Wear that with your hair down,"**

"Alright, and shoes?"

" **Your pink flats"**

"Ok, anything else?"

" **Nope, unless you have a question you need answering,"**

"Naw I'm good,"

" **Ok, talk to you later?"**

"Absolutely. I know that you are going to want details about everything afterwards,"

" **She knows me so well. Ok Mari, I'll be expecting a call or text later regarding your date,"**

"I know, bye Alya,"

" **Bye Mari"**

Marinette ended the phone call and got to work on her dress and hair. When she finished her hair, she set up the music stands that she and Adrien were going to need. When she was done, it had been a half hour and her mom was calling her down stairs.

When Marinette got downstairs, she froze in her tracks. Standing in front of her was Adrien with a bouquet of flowers, their folder of music, his trumpet, and his cello.

"Hi Marinette," he said as he handed her the roses. "These are for you,"

Marinette took them and smiled, they were her favorite color of pink. A pale pink rose. She looked at her mother who was watching with a smile. Her mother gave a nod.

"I'm going to go put these in a glass of water. I trust you know the way to my room,"

Adrien smiled at her, and she thought she saw a small blush on his face, then he picked up his trumpet and began to make his way to her room to set up for a round of music before dinner. Marinette made her way to the kitchen and filled a vase with water, then she carried them back to her room. Upon reaching her room, she heard the sound of a trumpet playing something familiar. With a gasp, she realized where she recognized it from. It was the song she played when they first started playing together, back when they didn't know who they were playing with. Had it really only been a week since they met? It felt like they've known each other for years, not a week.

Marinette smiled and entered her room, Adrien had his back to her, so she put down her vase on the desk, picked up her flute, and joined him. She watched him as she played, his back straightened and he turned to face her. He was tapping his foot to the time signature and together, they made the melody that they played the first time they heard each other. When they ended the song, they were both out of breathe, so they both went out to the balcony to take a breather.

After a while of listening to the busy, France sounds, Adrien spoke.

"It's been awhile since we played that,"

Marinette nodded and looked at him. "That was a lot of fun," she said after staring into his green eyes. "Shall we go play some more?"

Adrien turned and looked at her. She gasped, for there was a fire in his eye that she saw only when he was extremely excited about something.

"Let's write another song," he said after a while.

Marinette smiled and nodded. "Ok,"

After an hour, Adrien looked at his watch and grinned.

"What?" Marinette asked as she put her flute on her lap.

"It's five o'clock. Do you want to go to dinner now?"

Marinette laughed. She had completely forgotten that they were going to go to dinner.

"Of course," she said after she finished laughing. "Let me tell mamon and get my purse,"

Adrien nodded and started putting his instruments away. Marinette left and asked her mother if she could go to dinner with Adrien.

"Of course you can go, just be back by nine," Sabine told her.

"Ok deal,"

"If you are going to be a little late do too restaurant complications, call me. Alright?"

"Ok," Marinette hugged her mother. "Thank you mamom,"

Sabine hugged her back, then shoved her towards the door to the stairs.

"Go on, you'll be late if you don't go now,"

Marinette laughed and headed up to her room. When she went inside, she gasped. Adrien had cleaned up the instruments and put the music stands away. Her flute was even inside the closet and the door was locked. Adrien was standing in front of her and put his elbow out for her to grab. She did so.

"Shall we go, Princess?" he asked as he started down the stairs with her in tow.

"I think you already know the answer to that," Marinette answered as she stopped at the door to get her jacket. Adrien just laughed at her.

"Where are we going anyway?" she asked him as he laced his hand in hers.

"We are going to a very special place, it's the last place my mother took me before she disappeared,"

Marinette squeezed his hand and stopped him. "We don't have to go there if you don't want to,"

He was silent, then pulled her into a hug.

"I want to take you there," he whispered into her ear. He let go of her and grabbed her hand again. "It's important to me,"

They approached the Eiffel Tower and took the elevator to the restaurant inside. The sign read "Tour Eiffel Restaurant". They sat down at a table next to a window with a view of the city below. After ordering, Marinette looked at Adrien who was looking back at her.

"So, you came here with your mother before she disappeared?"

Adrien nodded. "Yeah, we shared one of their meals, it was very nice,"

Marinette got the message, he didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" she asked after a few moments of an awkward silence.

Adrien's eyes lit up with the fire she saw only an hour before, "Yeah! It should be great! I can't wait to see who wins this year!"

"Yeah, and the duets and solos should be great,"

Adrien nodded.

Before Marinette could ask about his solo, the food arrived and Adrien began to eat. After a while, she watched over her cup as Adrien put his fork down and he grabbed her hand. Marinette almost spit out her soda, but stopped it before it could come out.

"Marinette, would you...mom?"

Marinette spun around to look where Adrien was looking just in time to watch a woman with blonde hair disappear behind a corner. Marinette looked back at Adrien. He squeezed her hand tighter and looked at her. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Excuse me, sir?" said a waitress.

Adrien looked up at her, but didn't let go of Marinette's hand.

"Yes?" he said.

"This note was left for you by that woman with the blonde hair. Kind of like yours," she handed him a note.

"Can I pay you for our meals?" he asked.

"Certainly sir. But do you want dessert?"

"No thank you," he looked at Marinette with an apologetic look, but she smiled at him.

"And this is for you, for giving me the note," he said as he handed her a 20.

"That's very kind of you sir," she said then went off.

"I'm sorry, but this is huge. I'm gonna have to take you home,"

Marinette looked at him and smiled.

"Oh heck no. You are my friend and clearly," she gestured at their hands that were still intertwined. "You need some support. I'm helping you with this,"

Adrien smiled and nodded. Then they set off on the hunt for his mother.


	11. Chapter 11: The Game's A Foot

**A/N: I'm apologizing for the title. I'm so tired that I think my brain became Sherlock Holmes' Brain. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

 **-geekygirl20000**

Adrien felt ashamed. There he was with the girl he liked and he had ruined the moment. He really wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend.

" _I guess the world has a different plan,"_ He thought to himself. He looked at Marinette who was walking beside him. He took a deep breathe, then turned to face her.

"I'm sorry I ruined our dinner," Marinette looked shocked.

"Why do you think that?"

"I saw my mother and just went for it. I need to find her, but I should have finished dinner first,"

Marinette smiled and took his cold hand in hers.

"I understand. I wouldn't want to finish dinner if my mother showed up suddenly. However, I am curious. If we are going to find her, can I ask what happened?"

Adrien looked at her with a new admiration. She was toeing her way around this topic, even though she didn't know what it was about. She deserved to know. Adrien took another deep breathe.

"Let's go to Starbucks," he finally said.

Marinette looked down at her watch and sighed, it was 8:30.

"Let me call my mom to let her know that I'll be late tonight,"

Adrien nodded and she pulled out her phone. While Marinette talked to her mother, Adrien sat down on a bench nearby and opened up the note the waitress had given him earlier, the note from his mother, and read it again.

 **My Dearest Adrien,**

 **I can't apologize enough for leaving when I did all of those years ago, but I do have a reason. Someone has been after me since I quit the fashion industry. I couldn't bere to have you and your father constantly moving around because of this problem, and so for your own protection, I left.**

 **I couldn't go up to you myself because the person who is chasing me was at the restaurant and I can't put you in harms way like that. However, I do need your help. Below are clues. These clues will help you figure out where I will be next. Hope to see you soon.**

 **Good luck at your show tomorrow!**

 **Yours,**

 **Mom**

 **P.S. Keep that girl by your side. I can tell she likes you and she's so pretty.**

"Adrien? Are you okay?" came a voice behind him. Adrien had completely lost himself in the letter his mother gave him. So lost, that he forgot Marinette was with him. Adrien wiped his face and felt wet tears. He flicked them away.

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

"My mom said that it's ok for me to go to Starbucks with you, but if you don't want to I could go ho…"

"No," Adrien interrupted. "Let's go to Starbucks,"

Marinette smiled at him and they walked to Starbucks. When they entered the coffee shop, Adrien immediately felt a shift in the atmosphere. It was like the doorframe had a saw and it just cut off all of his problems and replaced it with the comforting smell of coffee. Marinette grabbed his hand again and pulled him over to the couches that they occupied a few days before and pushed him down onto it.

"Sit down, I'm going to get us some Refreshers,"

Adrien nodded and stayed where he was, when she came back, she carried two Venti sized Refreshers.

"I should've gotten those," he said as she handed him one. She just shook her head at him.

"Naw, you payed for the expensive dinner, now it's my turn to pay for the expensive dessert,"

"Dessert?" Marinette held up a bag and smiled. I got two chocolate chip scones,"

Adrien smiled at her. Boy, did he want to kiss her. She handed him a scone and sat down next to him. He took a bite of the scone and savored the taste. Then he turned to her.

"Marinette," He said. "Do you want to know what the note said?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to,"

He wrapped his free hand around hers. They were warm. "Marinette," he looked into her eyes. "Do you want to know" Her deep blue eyes looked into his and she nodded.

He pulled his hand away from hers and pulled out the note and read it to her. When he had finished, he put the note away and looked at her, she had her finger to her chin and was tapping a four;four time signature. It was so cute.

"Hmmmm, I think that she is going to come watch the Music in the Parks Competition tomorrow," she said after a while.

"That would make sense, but why say that there are clues at the bottom when there aren't any?"

Marinette took a swig of her Refresher and shook her head. "I don't know, but I think we should go. They're closing up and we have a duet to do tomorrow,"

He smiled at her and winked. "We are so going to win,"

She smiled back. "Yes, yes we are,"

After finishing their scones in the park, Adrien walked Marinette back to her house, said goodnight, began to walk away, the changed his mind and walked back. As he hoped, Marinette hadn't gone into her house and was still on the front steps. He climbed the staircase and joined her.

"I forgot my instruments and music,"

Marinette laughed and opened the door. After getting his instruments, he walked back down to the door with her and, to his surprise, she followed him back outside.

"Adrien," she said hesitantly. "I had fun tonight, thank you,"

He smiled devilishly at her, then leaned into her face. "Thank you, Princess,"

Before his mind could stop him, he swooped around and kissed her cheek, then pulled away.

"See you tomorrow, Princess?" he asked with a wink.

Marinette giggled, making his heart soar.

"You bet," and she walked inside, leaving Adrien alone with his thoughts and a happy grin.


	12. Chapter 12: Music in the Parks

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been ultra busy. But I got it done! Yay! Also, the next chapter will take longer to write because opening night of the play is only a few days away, I'm an extra in a film, and so forth. So, if the next chapter either shows up sooner than normal, or later than normal, you know why. I hope you guys enjoy the newest chapter!**

 **-geekygirl20000**

 **P.S. Some of these quotes come from my own best friend, Kaya, also known as my cosplaying buddy, Alya.**

Marinette held back a squeak as Adrien leaned in and kissed her cheek. Then he walked down the steps and turned around.

"See you tomorrow, Princess?" he asked.

Marinette couldn't help it. She giggled.

"You bet," then she turned around and went inside.

After saying hello, then goodnight to her parents, Marinette climbed the stairs to her room. After putting on her pjs and crawling into bed, she let her mind return to the adventures she and Adrien had during their date.

"What happened to his mother?" she asked the dark room. "I know she left, but how long ago? Is Adrien going to tell me?" She let the questions hang in the air, as well as in her mind. With questions with no answers, she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Marinette woke up in the usual manner. Groggy and not happy. Then she looked at her calender and flew out of bed. She danced around her room and looked at the black band dress hanging in her closet. It was the day of the competition.

After putting on her dress and putting her hair into a braid, she raced downstairs with her flute in hand, ready to take on the day.

"Bye mamon, bye dad! See you guys in the auditorium!"

"Break a leg!" her mother called and just as the door closed behind her, she heard her dad say, "Good luck!" Marinette rolled her eyes, everyone knew that saying good luck to a performer or musician was basically bad luck. So you say break a leg. But she knew that her father meant well, so she took it anyway.

At the school, Alya stood, obviously waiting for her. As Marinette walked closer, she could make out a brown, paper bag in her best friend's hand.

" _I wonder what that is,"_ she thought to herself. She quickly forgot though when Alya whipped around and gave her a huge hug with a squeal.

"I am fangirling over you so hard right now," Alya said as she pushed the bag into Marinette's hand. "Now, I know that you didn't eat, or should I say wouldn't eat...anyway, I brought you your favorite,"

Marinette looked into the bag and the smell of chocolate met her nose. Three chocolate donuts greeted her, and her stomach growled like a dragon. Alya laughed, then began to push her towards the door.

"Get a move on! You'll be late if you stand here with me all day."

Marinette giggled and began to walk. "Alright, alright, I'm going. Thanks for the donuts. You know me so well you could be my sister!"

"That's what friends are for. And hey," Marinette turned to look at her best friend. "Break a leg,"

Marinette smiled and ran towards the band room, pulling out a donut as she did so. Upon reaching the band room, Marinette already heard instruments being warmed up or tuned. She pulled out her second donut and strolled into the classroom. Spotting an empty chair, she piled her backpack and case on top, then began to assemble the flute. When she finished, she pulled out her final donut, that was when the room quieted and a shrill voice began to yell. Marinette winced and put the donut back into the bag. The voice was Chloe's, there was no doubt about it. She followed the sound to the right corner of the room and found Chloe yelling at a cowering Nathaniel. She had a hand on his tuba's bell and looked like she was about to hurl the gigantic instrument into his face. Marinette grabbed it.

"Chloe," she began. Chloe whirled around and looked at Marinette with a sinister smile.

"Well," she said, her voice dripping with hatred. "If it isn't Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Come to play with your band, oh wait, you can't. You don't have a flute," Chloe laughed. Marinette looked at her blankly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Chloe. I'm here to help this poor tuba player out," Marinette pushed past Chloe and pulled Nathaniel to his feet. "Now, if you'll excuse us, but Nathaniel and I have some warming up to do,"

Chloe stood, red faced and sputtering angry words as Marinette pulled Nathaniel past her and back to her chair. After a few minutes, Chloe stormed out of the room and it began to get loud again. Just like a band room should be.

"Thank you, Marinette. I thought she was going to throw my tuba at me," Nathaniel said as he sat down on an empty chair next to her. Marinette pulled out her donut and handed it to him.

"You best take it. I read in Harry Potter, that after dealing with a Dementor, you should always eat chocolate. And let's just say, you just dealt with their queen," Nathaniel laughed and took the donut.

"Thanks,"

Marinette blew some air into her flute, then played a couple of scales, Nathaniel chewed happily beside her. After a while, she began to get curious.

"Nathaniel?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why was she yelling at you?"

Nathaniel stopped playing his scales and looked at her. "I got the duet piece. Not her. However, she threatened to have Plagg fired if he didn't give her the part, he looked at me and agreed. After she left to go tell Adrien Agreste and see if he would do it with her, Plagg pulled me aside and told me to do the duet with anybody I chose. Later on, she came to me. Telling me to learn how to play the piano in four days and play the duet with her, when in reality, I had the Oboe player, Juleka, coming over and playing a different song entirely. She had just received the news before you stepped in. Thanks again,"

Marinette shrugged, "When Chloe rains her wrath on people, matters call for my presence,"

"Yeah, well. You are the only the person who stands up to her. In my opinion, that makes you the coolest girl I know,"

Marinette looked at him, a hint of a smile played at her lips.

"Thanks,"

"Yep,"

They fell into a kind of concentration known only to performers, that was when Marinette's phone went off. It was a message from Adrien.

 **From: Adrien**

 **To: Princess**

 **Hey, I just arrived at the school.**

 **Where are you at?**

Marinette smiled at the text name he gave her, then began to type.

 **From: Princess**

 **To: Adrien**

 **I'm in the band room**

 **Where are you?**

She shrugged and changed his name.

 **Princess changed Adrien's name to**

 **Trumpet Boy**

 **From: Trumpet Boy**

 **To: Princess**

 **Really?**

 **From: Princess**

 **To: Trumpet Boy**

 **Yep. Now where are you?**

 **From Trumpet Boy**

 **To: Princess**

 **Patients, you must have**

 **My young Padawan.**

Marinette bursted into laughter and quickly suppressed the laughter too giggles after getting some weird looks. Then, typed her response.

 **From: Princess**

 **To: Trumpet Boy**

 **Did you really just**

 **Quote from Star Wars?**

Suddenly, hands wrapped around her eyes and a voice she knew all too well spoke to her.

"Guess who," said Adrien.

Marinette giggled and decided to play along.

"Um, Nathaniell. No, No wait, um...Kim!"

Adrien laughed. "Nope guess again,"

"Um, Adrien?"

Adrien removed his hands from Marinette's eyes and she spun around to look at him. Adrien was wearing a black suit with a matching tie, as was the common dress code of a band kid. His cello was slung across his back, and his trumpet case was sitting beside him. All in all, Marinette thought he looked dashing. She must've not been the only one to think these thoughts.

"Wow," Adrien said breathlessly. "You look amazing!"

Marinette smiled, then suddenly remembered the Star Wars reference.

"Did you really quote from Star Wars?" she asked him

"Yeah, why? Do you not like Star Wars?" he asked. He sounded a bit worried. Marinette laughed

"Are you kidding? I love Star Wars! I own all of them! Even the new one!" Marinette said as she picked her flute up.

"Really?" Adrien bent down to open his trumpet case.

"Really, really,"

Adrien glanced up at her as she blew some more air into her flute.

"Maybe we should get together and binge watch some time,"

Marinette stopped playing and smiled.

"Yeah, maybe we should,"

After warming up their instruments, Marinette and Adrien talked about Star Wars while keeping their instruments warm. After a while, the conversation turned toward Adrien's mother.

"So, what happened to your mother?" Marinette asked cautiously.

Adrien looked at her, then surprised her with an answer.

"She left us when I was really young. It was a shock to both my father and I, since we were such a close family. My father responded by pushing me away from him. She didn't call us to tell us where she was, or why she left for ten years. Then she suddenly shows up during my date with you asking for my help," Adrien put his head into his hands and sighed loudly. Marinette cautiously rubbed his back and he leaned into her hand. Of course, that made her stomach have butterflies, but she continued to do so. After a while, the first band to play was called over the intercom and the band room emptied out until Adrien, Marinette, and a few other students were left. Adrien finally lifted his head and looked at her. His eyes were red and he had tears running down his face.

" _Poor Adrien. I don't know what I would do if my mother disappeared without a trace,_ " Marinette thought as she scooted closer to him and wiped away his tears. She let her hands linger on his chin and pushed his head up so that his eyes were looking into hers. She examined them, then started to pull away, but Adrien grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair. "For being there for me,"

Marinette smiled and hugged him back.

"Anytime. I'm here for you,"

After a few minutes, the intercom came on again, announcing that the second band needed to be on stage. Adrien pulled away, but only slightly. Keeping one hand on her shoulder. Marinette smiled inwardly, then was surprised when Adrien was leaning forward and kissing her. Her eyes widened then shut, sinking into the kiss. After a few passionate seconds, they broke apart, breathing hard. Marinette heard a sharp intake and turned to see Chloe standing a few feet away from them, mouth agape, and she was stuttering.

"Adrien...how could you?" she said as a tear slid down her face.

"Chloe," Adrien started.

"No, I don't want to hear it. I like you Adrien, we were supposed to be together!"

Adrien took Marinette's hand and pulled her up with him.

"Chloe, this is ridiculous. Yes, I kissed Marinette. But that's because I like her," Marinette gasped in surprise. " Can't you be happy for me, like a true friend?"

Chloe looked at Adrien, then at Marinette, a look of pure rage crossing her face. She pointed an accusing finger at Marinette.

"You'll pay for this, Marinette!" and she stocked out of the room. The intercom came on again, announcing the fourth band was about to play, as if nothing had happened. Adrien turned to Marinette and looked at her with a worried expression.

"Are you okay? After all of that?" his voice was laced with worry. She thought it was adorable.

"Yeah, I'm fine. However," Adrien looked at her with more worry. "You told Chloe you like me. Is that true?"

Adrien put a hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it. "Yeah. I was going to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend during our date at the Eiffel Tower, but my mother interrupted me. So, I guess I'm asking you now,"

Marinette giggled and picked her flute up off of the floor.

"I like this way better. Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend,"

Adrien smiled at her and listened as the intercom came on again. It was calling for the fifth band to play.

"That's my band," he said as he kissed her again. "Watch me as I play, Princess?"

Marinette rolled her eyes and took his hand.

"Well, duh," then with a smile, she added, "Trumpet boy,"

Adrien laughed and retrieved his trumpet, then grabbed Marinette's hand again and allowed her to pull her to the door. When she sat down in the audience, her only thought was of a certain trumpet player in the back row.


	13. The Duet of Their Lives

**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **Sorry that this chapter has taken so long to write. The play is over now so I have more time. I've also been dealing with writer's block. Thank you so much for your patience and support. Anyway, this chapter is going to swap from Adrien to Marinette half way through. Thought I should warn you before you read it! Stay Miraculous!**

 **-geekygirl20000**

 **P.S. Sorry about the coding weirdness.**

Adrien sat in the audience as he watched a certain blue, black haired flutist finish her solo, then sit back down to finish the piece with her band. When they finished, he stood and clapped as his girlfriend took a bow. Then, he walked backstage to find her so that they could practice their duet one final time. Once backstage, he stopped in the doorway looking for Marinette. Seeing her, he made a beeline towards her. She was laughing and talking with a red-haired boy and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, but those feelings immediately retracted when she turned her smiling eyes and beaming face toward him, making him smile in return. He closed the distance between them and pulled her into the biggest hug he's ever had.

"You did amazing!" he said as he kissed her head.

Marinette giggled. "You were great too! Are you ready for our duet?"

Adrien pulled away and gave her a cocky smile. "I'm ready for anything with you by my side, My Lady," Marinette blushed and shoved him.

"You're such a dork."

He leaned into her face. "Yes, but I'm your dork,"

Marinette rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Simmer down Trumpet Boy, we just started dating,"

Nathaniel cleared his throat awkwardly and Adrien gave Marinette a small grin before looking at him.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" Adrien asked as he grabbed Marinette's hand.

"This is Nathaniel. He is doing the duet for our school,"

Nathaniel raised a hand in greeting, then looked back at his giant tuba sitting next to him.

"I thought Chloe was going to do that." Adrien said with confusion.

"She was," Nathaniel said as pulled out his music. "She forced me to give up my spot so that she could have it. When she discovered you were doing a duet with someone else, she came to me. Telling me to learn the piano in a few days, when I was already having our oboist, Juleka, coming over to my house to practice a completely different song,"

Adrien glanced at Marinette who just rolled her eyes.

"Marinette saved me from Chloe this morning," Nathaniel continued.

Marinette nodded her head, "Yeah, we both thought she was going to throw his Tuba into his face,"

Adrien just shook his head. "I wouldn't put it past her. She probably would've if Marinette hadn't stepped in,"

At that moment, the intercom came on.

" _Would Nathaniell and Juleka please come onto the stage for their duet._ "

Nathaniel smiled and stood up with a grace that is uncommon with a tuba player.

"Wish me luck," he said as he picked up his tuba

"Break a leg," said the couple before him.

An hour later, Adrien and Marinette were called and they started walking hand in hand towards the stage door. Just as they reached it, Marinette pulled away.

"I need to go to the bathroom real fast,"

Adrien bowed to her, "I will wait for you, My Lady,"

She smiled and ran towards the bathroom and Adrien just chuckled at his girlfriend. Then he went onto the stage to set up and wait for her.

Marinette walked out of the bathroom, feeling much better. Her nerves had gotten the better of her, and now she had to go play. Now that she had done what she needed to do, she felt more than ready to take on the judgement of her music.

"Excuse me Madam," said an unfamiliar voice behind her. "Are you alright?"

Marinette looked around and discovered a tall man, looking down at her. She immediately could tell that this man wasn't concerned. The look in his eye told her that he had different intentions. Bad ones even.

"I'm fine, Monsieur. Thank you for your concern though," she began to walk away, but she suddenly felt a hand wrap around her shoulder and pull her to a stop.

"I must insist on taking you to the hospital. I'm sure something is wrong," the man whispered in her ear.

"No, Monsieur. I'm actually due on stage. My partner is waiting for me so we can do our duet. He's sitting on stage right now and the judges don't like to be kept waiting,"

"You go do your thing. Once you are done, I'm taking you to the hospital,"

"But Monsieur, I have a solo as well. I have no idea when that is,"

"Then they'll have to wait for you," and he let her go.

Marinette practically ran onto the stage and took her flute from Adrien with a smile. The judges nodded approvingly that she was there and told them that they may begin.

Marinette took a deep breath, put the strange man out of her mind and began to play the opening of their song. Pretty soon, Adrien and his cello joined in. She could hear the hush of the audience as "The Ladybug's Lullaby" took their breath away. As the song died away, there was silence. Then, slowly, the audience came out of their trances and began to clap. Then they stood and clapped and Adrien and Marinette stood and bowed. When Marinette glanced at the judges, they were standing as well. They did it.

Marinette and Adrien were walking out when she heard her name called over the intercom. She was first for the solos. Pushing the man that tried to take her to the hospital out of her mind, Marinette turned around and walked back onto the stage, music folder in hand. She walked over to the microphone and waited for the "go ahead" from the judges. When they nodded, she put her music on the stand, then spoke into the microphone.

"My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I am playing 'Balmoral Castle' by J.S. Skinner," she waited for the applause to die down, then she put her flute to her lips and played the familiar notes to the tempo set in Skinner's song. As she played, she imagined Adrien sitting in the audience, rooting for her secretly. The song was over to soon and the audience clapped for her making her feel content, but when she walked backstage the contentment disappeared and was replaced with fear. The strange man that had stopped her earlier was standing in front of her, blocking her path to the band room. He had a sinister grin on his face and his eyes glinted with a glow that she could only explain as an evil glare. He grabbed her with his steel hard hands, forcing her to drop her music, but not her flute. There was no way she was going to allow this monster to force her to drop her brand new flute. He leaned down and whispered into her ear once more.

"You are going to come with me and not make a sound. If you do, I will kill everyone you love. Got it?"

Marinette nodded and as he held her shoulder, she held her flute close and allowed him to push her out of the school and into a black Chevrolet truck. As the man drove away, Marinette watched the school shrink behind them and hoped to herself that Adrien or Alya, anybody really, would realize that she had disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14: Adrien's Mother

**A/N: Hey ML fans,**

 **Still fighting writer's block and it's killing me! I'm also writing a book so the chapters for this may be posted after long waiting periods. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Stay Miraculous,**

 **-geekygirl20000**

Adrien watched Marinette finish her piece and take a bow. After she left the stage, he stood to make his way to the band room, but was stopped when his name for his solo was called. So, he grabbed his trumpet, which was next to him, and walked up to the stage. As he awaited the "go ahead" from the judges, he wondered what Marinette placed with her solo and what they both placed with their duet. As far as he could tell, he and Marinette were the only ones who had played a song they wrote themselves.

"Mr. Agreste," a grouchy voice pulled Adrien out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Adrien said, looking up.

"You may proceed," It was a judge speaking.

Adrien flushed with embarrassment and nodded. Then he picked up his trumpet and began. It was a slow tune known as "The Rising Sun" by Christian Morris, one of his mother's favorites. When he finished, the entire auditorium erupted in applause and the judges stood, making Adrien smile. He took a bow, grabbed his music, trumpet, and case and exited the stage. Once he entered the hallway, he took a deep breath and began to walk towards the band room, hoping that Marinette would be there, then he suddenly heard a crunch of a folder under his right foot. He stooped to pick it up and let out a gasp. It was Marinette's folder. Adrien could hardly move. Marinette should've had the folder with her. It shouldn't have been sitting on the floor. Suddenly, he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Thinking it was Marinette he turned around pulling whoever it was into a hug.

"Oh Adrien," came a voice. A voice Adrien hadn't heard in ten years. "I missed you so much,"

Adrien gasped and pulled away. Standing before him was his mother, and she looked the same. Her blonde hair was secured in a braid and a smile played at her lips the way it always had. However, she also looked out of sorts. She wore a black bodysuit that covered her from her neck, to the tip of her toes. There were also huge bags under her eyes, indicating she hadn't had much sleep.

"Mom," Adrien started. "Why?" All of a sudden, Adrien's emotions came in a flood. He felt the anger, sadness, and hurt he had shoved down for so many years rush out of his heart. Hot tears fell from his eyes, and all he could do was turn away from the woman who had hurt him so deeply, hold Marinette's folder to his chest, and sob. An arm wrapped around his abdomen and he felt a hand grasp his and he was pulled into a motherly embrace, but he pulled away. Wiping a tear away from his chin, he turned and looked at his mother.

"Why?" he demanded. "Why would you leave? Why would you leave me in the hands of father?" Tears started down his face again and he hated it. "Why didn't you take me with you?" he asked.

His mother looked at him with pain. She reached for him, then thought better of it. He turned away from her, and all he heard from her was a sigh.

"I can't change the past, Adrien," she said tiredly. "All I can do is apologize and hope for the best. All I can do is hope that we can start over,"

"That wasn't an apology," Adrien stated angrily.

"I'm sorry Adrien. Can we, please start over and put the past behind us. I want to get to know you. I want to come home to you and Gabriel. I don't want to miss anymore than I already have," Adrien's mother feel silent and when he turned around, he found her on her knees, silently weeping. His expression softened and he knelt next to her,lifting her head so that her blues eyes met his green.

"Mom," he said. "That's all I want,"

His mother searched his eyes, then grabbed his face and wiped the tears that had sprung up again, then smiled.

"That's all I wanted to hear," Then her smile faded and she suddenly got a look of fear on her face.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Adrien asked.

"Adrien, where is that pretty blue, black haired girl you were with the last time I saw you?" A look of determination had entered his mother's eyes and Adrien suddenly felt worried.

"I don't know mom," he said as he stood. "The last time I saw her was during her solo, up on the stage,"

His mother was scaring him. After what her note said about the guy after her, Adrien was beginning to think the worst.

"Have you checked the band room?" his mother asked, already heading that way.

"No, but," he looked down at Marinette's folder in his hands. "I found this," he looked up to find his mother in a state of being he had never seen. She was ready for the end.

"Adrien, she has been kidnapped by the very man who has been following me,"

"What? Mom, how do you know?"

His mother knelt down next to the stage door and pointed out a bunch of mud the size of a man's foot.

"This is the footprint of the man who has been after me." she gestured at a strand of blue hair that sat next to it. "And I believe this belongs to that girl,"

"Marinette mom. Her name is Marinette,"

"Marinette, what a beautiful name,"

At the thought of her, Adrien smiled and looked back at his mother.

"Yeah, I think you are going to like her,"

"When we find her," his mother pointed out.

Adrien nodded in agreement.

"When we find her,"

Mrs. Agreste stood up with a clap.

"Alright, let's go find Marinette and bring justice to that man once and for all!"

Adrien grinned at his mother, his heart finally able to forgive.

"Where do we start?" he asked her.

His mother smiled.

"Where else? To the Hideout!"

And off they went. Mother and son reunited at last and off to save the girl of Adrien's dreams.


	15. Chapter 15: The Musician Knapper

**A/N: Hey all,**

 **Sorry that I haven't been writing this fic as much. I've been extremely busy with school and a book I'm writing. Also, audition for a musical I want to do is coming up, so I'm getting ready for that. I'll try my best to update this writing as often as I can. Thank you all for being so supportive and understanding. As always, stay Miraculous!**

Marinette watched her captor as he drove along the dirt road. It had been nearly an hour since she had been kidnapped and stuck into the back of this filthy truck, but she couldn't complain. She hadn't been tied up and the man hadn't taken her precious flute from her. Her only link to her family who was now an hour away from her, back at her school.

Suddenly, it dawned on her. Her family was waiting for her at the school. They would most certainly notice that she was gone. They could notify the police and she would be fine. Then her hopes diminished when the man turned onto another highway and kept driving. She was on her own.

Another three hours passed and they finally came to a stop in front of a large, spooky, black house smack in the middle of nowhere. Her captor got out of the truck and opened her door. Marinette tried her best to slide away to the other side, but he grabbed her roughly by the wrist and threw her to the ground. She held her flute close to her abdomen as she hit the hard ground, a shout of pain erupting from her lungs. The man just chuckled.

"You better be careful young lady," he said in a condescending voice. "Or I'll have to kill you,"

Marinette felt tears of rage build up as she stood her ground against the man who dared speak to her like that. Who dared to kidnap her.

"What do you want," she demanded strongly. But the man only laughed in her face and swung her around to tie her wrists together. Luckily though, he left her flute in her hands.

He lead her into the house and opened a small door that lead into the attic of the room. It had already been furnished.

" _So he's not going to treat me terribly. He must have a little bit of manners,_ " She thought as he thrust her into the room. Then, after closing the door, he began to untie her. The entire time, she kept her mouth shut, but glared daggers at him until he left.

Once alone, she took in her surroundings, cradled her flute, sat on the bed, and cried. She cried a good long time, then once her tears had dried to small hiccups, she sat up.

"Come on Marinette," she demanded herself. "Focus!" and she did.

She looked around her room, searching for anyway out. She examined the small window and tried to squeeze through it. Though she was a skinny girl, she couldn't fit through it. It was to small. She pulled her head out of the window and turned her attention to the door. It was then that she noticed that there was a key hole on the inside. Closer examination showed her that it could indeed be picked. So she formed a plan.

The man returned after a few hours with a few books, a phone, and a tray. He thrust the phone at her.

"Call your boyfriend," he said.

Marinette's eyes glinted with hope.

"Are you letting me go?" she asked. But he laughed.

"No, you are giving me Adrien's number,"

Marinette looked at her phone, then back at her captor.

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"Why else? To save your butt,"

Marinette rolled her eyes and threw the phone to the ground. The man looked at the phone, then at Marinette and did something Marinette hoped he would. He slapped her. She smiled at him through the burn of her face.

"Are you going to tell me your plan know?" she asked bravely.

"I'm trying to get his mother here," he said after a pause. "Now call your boyfriend. Oh and one more thing. I want your name,"

Marinette laughed and picked the phone off of the floor, beginning to dial Adrien's number. Then she held it to her ear.

"Ladybug," she answered.

"I should have known you wouldn't give me your real name," he said with an eyeroll.

The phone began to ring, then a familiar voice answered it with caution. Marinette nearly fell to her knees as he heard Adrien.

"Hello," he asked.

"Chat Noir, it's Ladybug,"

"Who?" he asked.

"Come on trumpet boy. Don't you recognize my voice?"

There was silence at the other end and Marinette feared that he was going to hang up, then she heard a choke and realized that Adrien was crying.

"Mari.."

"SHHHH," she said. "Don't call me by real name, Chat. He doesn't know who I am. And I think this phone is bugged,"

"Alright bugaboo, where are you," Just then, the phone was snatched away and Marinette's captor spoke into the phone.

"Bring me your mother if you want to see your girlfriend alive again,"

There was silence as Marinette watched the transaction. Fear draping her shoulders like a wet blanket, heavily.

"The school, five o'clock," and he slammed the door.

Marinette slumped onto the floor and tears streamed her face, reality hitting her. She was in a dangerous game and Adrien was the only one who could get her out.


	16. Chapter 16: The Treble with Escaping

**A/N: Hello fellow Miraculous fans,**

 **Sorry I haven't been writing a lot lately. I got into the musical and though I have a small part, it keeps me at rehearsal really late. I haven't had time to write, and barely anytime to practice my music for my own competition. Anyway, thank you all for being so patient and I will continue to try my best to write this story!**

 **Stay Miraculous!**

 **-geekygirl20000**

Adrien and his mother where sitting in his mother's blue F-150 and driving towards home when his phone rang. When he looked at the number, his heart skipped a beat. For it was a number he didn't recognize. He glanced over at his mother as she took a turn and pulled into a Sonic restaurant.

"Take the call, Adrien," she said as she rolled down her window. "It might be important,"

Adrien nodded and pushed the answer button. Then he slowly placed the phone next to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously.

"Chat Noir, it's Ladybug," said a voice on the other end. A voice his heart would recognize anywhere, but he had to be sure.

"Who?" he asked, using his acting skills to sound confused.

"Come on trumpet boy," said the voice. "Don't you recognize my voice?"

Adrien put a hand over his mouth to silence his sob. It was Mari! She was calling him. After a few moments of trying to remove the sobs from his voice he began again.

"Mari…"

"SHHHH…." Marinette interrupted. "Don't call me by my real name, Chat. He doesn't know who I am. And I think this phone is bugged,"

Adrien's heart felt like it fell into the pit of his stomach. He was really hoping that she was alright and calling him to tell him that she was okay. " _Guess it was false hope,_ " he thought to himself.

"Alright bugaboo, where are you?" he asked. Then her heard the sound of the phone being snatched away from her.

"Hello?" he asked again.

"Bring me your mother if you ever want to see your girlfriend alive again," threatened a deep, dark voice.

"And if I don't comply?" he asked, using his father's tone that he uses when saying no to a client.

"She will die, right here, right now,"

Fear enveloped Adrian as he thought over the choices. He could either leave Marinette there to die, or take his mother to her grave. It was a very hard decision. He glanced at her mother who was currently ordering their food, then glanced at his trumpet case that was sitting at his feet. Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"Alright, where do you want to meet?

"The school, five o'clock," and the call was dropped with a click.

Adrien put his phone back in his pocket and took his chicken burger and fries from his mother and turned to look at her.

"Who was it, Adrien?" she asked when she saw the look of dismay written across his face.

"Marinette's kidnapper," he said with a downcast look. "And he wants me to trade you for her,"

Mrs. Agreste looked at her son in shock and with rage.

"How dare he," she said in a shivering calmness.

"However," he interrupted before she could get out a threat. "I have an idea on how we could get her and you out of this situation safely,"

His mother smiled at him with pride and took a bite out of her burger.

"Alright," she said after she swallowed. "Let's do it,"

The two sat in the car for two hours, coming up with a plan. By the time they were finished, it was four o'clock.

"Are you ready, mom?" he asked.

"But of course," she replied. Then she pulled out of the Sonic parking lot and headed towards the school where hopefully Marinette and her captor awaited them, their plan already in motion.

Meanwhile, back at the captor's dark house, Marinette was coming up with her own plan for escape. She had accidentally tucked a paperclip into her pocket at school and she was trying to pick the lock with it to the best of her capabilities. She was almost through when she heard footsteps coming her way.

" _Uh Oh_ " she thought to herself as she quietly pulled her paperclip from the lock. She then pocketed it and quickly grabbed a book from the bedside table and sat on the bed, opening the book to the center just as the door opened.

"Let's go," her kidnapper demanded as he hoisted her off of the bed and shoved her flute into her arms.

He pushed her down the stairs and into the car and they drove the long hour back to the school. Marinette clutched her flute in her hands, praying that there would be some form of police when they got there, but it was not meant to be. As the man drove up to the school, she spotted Adrien and her heart leapt with glee, but his mother was know where to be seen. Marinette's captor roared in anger and slammed on the brakes, forcing Marinette's body to pull forward, then stop painfully. The man got out of his truck, opened Marinette's door and tied her up. Then, he guided her to stand in front of Adrien. He was smiling at her.

" _Why is he smiling at me? Shouldn't he be terrified right now. This choice he is making is terrible,_ " Marinette thought to herself as her tied hands clutched her flute in fear for the boy she has come to love. " _Where is his mother anyway?_ "

Then, as if hearing her thoughts, Adrien's mother stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello, Matthew." she said calmly. "It's been a while,"

"NO!" Marinette shouted as she tried to squirm away from her captor. This was wrong, way too wrong. She wasn't going to allow this, but Matthew kicked her shin and pushed her to the ground.

"Shut it," he told her menacingly.

But Marinette refused. She sat there in defiance, then did something that surprised each person there. She turned on her back and swung her legs under Matthew, tripping him. Then she picked back up her flute, flung herself up and ran straight towards the shocked Adrien.

"What are you waiting for?" she screamed at him. "Start the car,"

Adrien shook out of his trance caused by his amazing girlfriend and climbed into the driver's seat. His mother and Marinette not far behind. He slammed the key into the ignition and took off towards the police station, Matthew in hot pursuit.

"This was not part of the plan," he shouted as he took a sharp right.

"What plan?" Marinette asked as Mrs. Agreste untied her. "I didn't know of a plan, so quit yelling at me for stopping you from doing something dumb,"

Adrien just rolled his eyes and grinned at Marinette from the rear-view mirror.

"Okay, My Lady," he said with a wink. Marinette just scoffed.

"Watch the road," but he just chuckled.

As they pulled into the police station, Marinette watched as their pursuer passed the station, but not before she got a good look at the license plate. As they got out of the car, she smiled and took Adrien's hand. He looked at her and squeezed it with all of his might. Then they walked into the police station and sat down in the waiting room while Mrs. Agreste went to talk to the secretary.

"Are you okay, Mari?" Adrien asked after they sat down, hands still intertwined.

Marinette nodded then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm okay, just a little shaken,"

"I can imagine. It's been a long day,"

"Yeah,"

They sat like that for a while, then Adrien sat up as his mother came back.

"They said they can't do anything unless they have a license plate number,"

Marinette smiled. "I can help with that," and she followed Mrs. Agreste to the secretary.


	17. Chapter 17: The Duet of Completness

_**A/N: Hey my little kittens,**_

 _ **Sorry it's been so long since I've written a chapter or a fanfiction in general. I've been ultra busy. May is normally like that for me. Last month of school before summer, band stuff, english honors, finals, yeah, all of the fun stuff. So, this is the final chapter of The Band Competition. I recently had some inspiration from my own experience of Music in the Parks last weekend, so without further ado. I give you… the ending.**_

Marinette followed Mrs. Agreste to the desk of the secretary and told the nice lady the license plate number. When she finished, she walked back to Adrien and curled up against his side. Before she knew it, she was asleep. When she woke up, she was in a room that she didn't recognize. She saw the door open and jumped out of bed, ready to pounce on the person who dared to kidnap her again and Adrien walked in.

"Woah," he said with his arms up in surrender. "What did I do?"

Marinette laughed and stepped back into the bed. "I thought I had been kidnapped again, or worse, all of last night had been a dream."

Adrien walked over to the bed, curled up beside her, and pulled her into his arms. She felt safe up against his warm chest. Like nobody could take her away, no matter how hard they tried. Adrien pulled the blankets over them and she fell asleep to the rhythm of his heart and breath. When she woke up again, Adrien was still there and the sun was high in the sky, just then she realized something.

"Adrien?" she said as she nudged him awake.

"Mm?" he said sleepily.

"What was the score for Music in the Parks?"

Adrien laughed and kissed her forehead. "They found out what happened and put off the fun and ceremony for tomorrow."

Marinette sighed and relaxed against his shoulder. "That's a relief"

Adrien just laughed and hugged her close. Then, he began to hum, as instrumentalists do. It wasn't until he reached the melody that she realized that he was humming the song that brought them together in the first place. She began to hum with him and suddenly the room was filled with light and song. When they finished, the two glanced at each other and giggled.

"Race you to the music room" Adrien said as he pulled back the covers and jumped out of the bed.

"I don't even know where that is," Marinette stated as she followed suit. "You'll win,"

"Uh huh," said Adrien and he began to run.

When they reached the music room, Marinette let out a gasp.

"This is where you practice?" sh asked, mystified.

"Nope, just where I have lessons. I much rather practice on my balcony in my room. There's more privacy in there, plus I was able to hear you. If I had practiced in here, I wouldn't have joined in your song, and then wouldn't have met you."

Marinette blushed and spotted her flute on a nearby table. She walked over to it and picked it up. It wasn't scratched or broken, but it was out of tune. Once she tuned it, she glanced at Adrien who had his cello out and was doing the same.

"What song are you thinking about playing?" Adrien asked.

"Improve?"

Adrien smiled. "Sounds good,"

And the two played together for the rest of the day.

The next day, Marinette awoke in the same bed she awoke in the day before, only this time she knew where she was. In Adrien's house. She got out of bed and put on her shorts and t-shirt, grabbed some money, then went downstairs for breakfast. Adrien was already there.

"Hey," Adrien greeted when Marinette walked in. "You ready?"

Marinette giggled. "Yes!" She gobbled down her food, then basically hauled Adrien out of the house and to the school, where the school bus was waiting to take them to Elitch Gardens. They hopped on the bus and Plagg handed them both a ticket and a meal ticket. When they arrived, the two were first in line.

"I bet I can beat you at Ghost Blasters" Marinette challenged.

"Oh, you are so on," Adrien countered.

They made their way through the line and quickly moved to the back of the park where Ghost Blasters was located. There was a small line, but it was moving quickly and soon they were in the carriage, holding their blasters. When they exited the ride, Marinette had one with a score of 1,700 points. She was labeled as a Master Blaster.

Adrien laughed as she rubbed it in his face, then suggested a game of Water Shooting, she agreed and Adrien won a purple teddy bear.

"It reminds me of the bear from Toy Story 3," Adrien said as he held it in front of him.

"It sort of does," Marinette agreed.

They started off towards the Ferris Wheel as they continued the conversation.

"Uh, what was his name?" Adrien asked.

"I believe it was Mr...something"

"Mr. Fuzz?"

"Mr. Fuzzle Wuzlle!"

Adrien grinned from ear to ear, then looked at the bear. "I'm not sure that was his name, but I think it's stuck now."

"Okay, Mr. Fuzzle Wuzzle it is,"

They walked closer to the Ferris Wheel and Marinette spotted a familiar face.

"Alya!" she waved.

"Marinette! Come stand in line with us," Alya shouted.

Marinette smiled and dragged Adrien to the line, only to discover Nino.

"Nino!" Adrien yelped as he clasped his best friend's shoulder.

"Hey man," Nino replied cheerfully.

Marinette and Alya stood in line together as Nino and Adrien talked about the kidnapping that happened to Marinette, then Nino spotted the bear.

"Dude, that is the ugliest bear I have ever seen," he stated.

Adrien held the bear like a baby being burped and held it close.

"Don't say that in front of our son,"

Marinette put her hand against her head and shook her head,. "Oh, Adrien. What have you done?"

"We leave you alone for four hours and you come back with a child?" Nino asked.

"Bro, that is so not cool. When were you planning on telling me I was an aunt?" Alya asked as she placed an arm around Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette glared at Adrien. "You did this. Now they aren't going to let it go."

Nino and Alya shared a glance. "Nope"

"By the way," Adrien said as he handed the bear to Marinette. "It's your turn to hold him,"

Marinette took the bear and glared at her best friend as she and Nino talked about how the two were bonding. For the rest of the day, Nino and Alya wouldn't stop talking about it.

Finally, the end of the day came and it was time to get to the stands in order to see who won. First up was all of the middle school bands and choirs who won, then it moved to the high schools. Marinette held her breath as the first place award for concert band was announced.

"And first place, with an excellent rating goes to... College Francoise Dupont" her entire school cheered as the senior that was selected went up and picked up the trophy, then Mr. Plagg took a picture. Jazz band, Choir and Jazz Choir was next, then the solos and duets were taken in for account.

"Best solo act," began the announcer "goes too…" he paused for effect and Marinette held her breath. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Marinette felt shock over take her, then felt Alya pushing her up, so she stood up and took the award from the announcer. It was awesome.

Next was the duets and there was third and second places first. None of her school got one, which rewarded Marinette with a huff from Chloe, then first place was announce.

"Will Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste come up here please?" the announcer asked.

Marinette stood up, as did Adrien and they walked together to the announcer. He smiled at them, then put the mic to his lips.

"To those of you who don't know, Marinette was kidnapped two days ago at the school. Thanks to this brave young man, Marinette is here with us today." the audience clapped, then settled down. "For their courage, I would like to award them, the award of bravery, Then, I'm going to tell you who won first place for the duets. You two, please stay."

Marinette felt Adrien's hand slip into hers and she squeezed it, which he quickly returned. Then, she felt the weight of a medal around her neck and saw the award of bravery resting on her chest. When the announcer was done, the audience burst into applause once more. When they quieted, the announcer spoke. "The winner of the duet is…Marinette and Adrien. These two composed their own music, played it, and saved the day in one week. I believe the judges were indeed happy with these two."

The announcer shook their hands, then smiled for a newspaper camera. Then the swarms came. Marinette and Adrien were almost swallowed whole by the crowd who wanted more information on the kidnapping, but all Marinette wanted to do was go home. So, she grabbed Adrien's hand and pushed to the bleachers where her stuff was located, turned around, then pushed through the crowd to the door and exited. She the walked to the bus, got in and sat down with her head leaning on Adrien's chest. She was done for the day, time for sleep. And sleep she did.


End file.
